L'Instinct de Mort
by Hurricane-M
Summary: Préquelle d'Arrête-moi si tu peux. Derrière chaque homme, il y a une histoire. Dans le futur, Hiruma Yôichi sera nommé comme étant l'Ennemi Public numéro un. Mais comment et pourquoi l'est-il devenu ? Voici la genèse d'un Démon qui marquera son temps de manière irrémédiable.
1. Chapter 1

_« Souvent les hommes sont mal questionnés_

_La vie c'est des choix, et une destinée_

_Les chemins de la gloire_

_Bien au-delà des obstinés. »_

(Oxmo Pucino-_Les Chemins de la Gloire_)

« Si tu vis dans l'ombre, tu n'approcheras jamais le soleil. »

Cette phrase avait toujours évoqué beaucoup de choses à Yôichi Hiruma. Il ne voyait pas son avenir comme un simple citoyen lambda. Même enfant, il voyait les choses en beaucoup plus grand.

Son nom serait connu de tous.

A l'adolescence, le blond à l'allure pas si angélique que ça avait fini par laisser parler sa vraie nature. Ce dernier n'était pas fait pour être dans le droit chemin. Les voies toutes tracées, c'était pas pour lui. A la force de la poigne, il se bâtirait sa propre existence. Peu importe le prix qu'il devrait payer au final. En cours, Hiruma avait énormément de facilité. Diagnostiqué précoce dès l'âge de onze ans, même sans prêter une quelconque attention au cours, le blond s'en sortait admirablement. Ses professeurs auraient pu l'adorer s'il n'avait pas tant de problèmes de comportement. Il arrivait en retard, répondait à ses professeurs, taguait les murs extérieurs de l'établissement. On le haïssait surtout pour une chose. Un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir noir. Un si petit objet refermait des informations sur chaque élève de l'établissement ainsi que sur les professeurs et encadrants. Certaines rumeurs disaient même que dans ce carnet, on trouvait des informations sur toute la ville. Pourtant, malgré la crainte inspirée par Hiruma, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être puni. Les heures de retenues s'accumulaient sans scrupules pour lui. Mais rien n'y changeait. Ce dernier avait choisi sa ligne de conduite et personne ne pourrait l'en écarter. Ses parents l'avaient émancipé à ses treize ans juste avant de se casser en Europe pour faire un tour de monde, sans une seule pensée pour leur fils unique. Celui-ci était seul maitre de ses choix, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Un soir, son professeur de japonais avait décidé de le mettre en retenue pour avoir perturbé le dernier cours. Il gribouillait des choses sans queue ni tête sur une feuille blanche depuis déjà une heure quand on lui amena un compagnon de galère. Ce dernier était également en deuxième année de lycée, mais faisait partie de l'autre classe. D'après ses informations, il s'appelait Shien Mushanokoji mais se faisait surnommer Kid. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il avait choisi ce surnom à cause de son habilité au tir. Hiruma n'en avait que faire des rumeurs, il voulait la vérité. Si lui était plutôt de taille moyenne, maigrichon et blond aux yeux verts, son exact contraire se tenait devant lui avec un grand sourire ironique en travers du visage. Ce dernier était grand, brun et ses yeux noirs semblaient vous transpercer de part en part. Loin de se laisser impressionner, le blond demanda : « C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Kid.

- Hiruma Yôichi. T'es là pour quoi ?

- J'ai fumé une clope à l'intérieur mais j'avais besoin de me calmer, un prof m'avait sérieusement soulé … soupira Shien, levant les yeux au ciel

- Classe ! s'amusa Yôichi

- Et toi, t'es là pourquoi ?

- J'ai craché sur les chaussures du prof de japonais. Il m'avait traité d'incapable et de fouteur de merde. »

La révélation cloua Kid à son siège. Ainsi, il existait encore des types avec une telle audace ? Il fallait croire que oui. Ce blond avait tout l'air de faire partie de ces gens prêts à tout.

A voix basse, les deux adolescents commencèrent à comparer leurs anciens méfaits avec beaucoup d'amusements. Kid se révéla doté d'un caractère emporté qui l'obligeait généralement à agir selon l'impulsion du moment, tandis qu'Hiruma était plus froid, plus calculateur. Il en fallait beaucoup au blond pour sortir de ses gongs, l'épisode du professeur de japonais en était un exemple frappant.

Leurs deux caractères auraient pu les éloigner pour cause d'incompatibilité d'humeur. En vérité, le contraire se produisit. Kid passait tout son temps avec Hiruma en dehors des cours. Le blond et le brun pouvaient passer des heures à discuter au bord de la rivière serpentant en bas de leur lycée. A leur grande surprise, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils n'auraient pu le croire au départ. En eux, il y avait la même envie. Mener leur vie comme bon leur semblait et écraser ce système honteusement défaillant. L'être humain se laissait enfermer par les normes et de prétendues valeurs emplies de bons sentiments. Ceux qui dérogeaient à la règle étaient terriblement mal vus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux ? Suivre le mouvement ou se former son propre code de valeurs morales ? Assurément, chacun possède un avis différent.

Le leur, c'est que l'être humain doit vivre à fond sans se préoccuper de la morale. Il faut sa vie en la vivant à fond et non pas en se terrant derrière un adorable masque de moralité. Tant qu'on est en accord avec soi-même, le reste n'a que peu d'importance. Leur amitié se fondait sur ces bases. Ils avaient fait du respect leur mot d'ordre et essayaient de conserver leur fierté et leur honneur en toute circonstances. Avec de pareilles bases, les deux adolescents allaient à l'encontre du milieu auquel ils voulaient appartenir. Tant pis, ils seraient les deux seuls idiots à rester fidèles aux vieilles amitiés et à éviter de se disperser dans des amitiés de circonstances vaines. Au cours de l'année qui suivit leur rencontre, les deux adolescents devinrent des compagnons de méfaits et finissaient toutes leurs soirées en retenue. Leurs professeurs commençaient à perdre patience, réclamant à corps et à cri leur renvoi. Mais le directeur du lycée ne pouvait réaliser leur demande. Le jeune Yôichi possédait des informations compromettantes à son sujet et menaçait de les dévoiler s'il les renvoyait. Il était coincé et le blond, surnommé le Démon, s'en amusait follement.

Un matin, lors de leur dernière année de lycée, Hiruma avait été approché par une femme. Grande par rapport à la moyenne des femmes japonaises, elle arborait une longue chevelure verte en partie dissimulée par la casquette d'une équipe de football américain. Le blond haussa un sourcil en la voyant s'approcher : « Si vous vouliez être discrète, c'est raté. Vous me suivez depuis la gare routière.

- T'es malin, gamin.

- Je suis certes intelligent mais vous faites un bruit d'éléphant quand vous marchez. Donc malgré vos talents d'espionne ratée, vous voulez quoi de moi ?

- Qui te dit que je veux quelque chose de toi ?

- On suit pas les gens parce que ça nous fait marrer, du moins dans mon monde. Donc je répète ma question, vous voulez quoi ?

- Tu as des informations sur toute la ville, il parait. Mon patron s'intéresse grandement à toi.

- C'est qui ?

- Igunisu Kuroda. »

Hiruma siffla, admiratif. Sa majesté s'intéressait à sa modeste personne et à son carnet de menaces tout aussi modeste ? Quel honneur. Même s'il ne connaissait ce type que de réputation, c'était l'occasion de se faire un nom. Kid serait ravi de participer également à la fête et soi dit en passant, si la situation dégénérait, la carrure impressionnante de ce dernier suffisait à réduire au silence la plus grosse des brutes. Le blond signifia sa décision à son interlocutrice : « J'ai un ami qui serait ravi de rencontrer monsieur Kuroda. Il peut venir ?

- Bien évidement.

- Nous viendrons samedi prochain. »

Hiruma convint par la suite d'un lieu de rendez vous. Les deux hommes ainsi que Kid, se donneraient rendez-vous le samedi suivant dans un café du centre ville, le _Devil Nest_. Après avoir pris note du lieu de la rencontre, la femme aux cheveux verts prit congé d'Hiruma. Ce dernier s'empressa de rejoindre son lycée pour annoncer la nouvelle à Kid. Comme toujours, celui-ci l'attendait à l'écart des autres dans la cour. Jusque là caché par l'ombre de son chapeau de cow-boy, Shien releva brusquement la tête en direction de son ami. Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un simple signe de tête puis partirent en cours en échangeant des banalités de lycéen. En vérité, si leurs bouches discouraient à propos du dernier devoir de mathématiques ou de leurs professeurs, leurs yeux hurlaient tout le contraire. D'un simple regard, Kid savait qu'Hiruma avait un sujet bien plus important qu'un devoir de maths à évoquer avec lui. Pourtant, le brun savait taire sa curiosité. Hiruma parlerait quand il le souhaiterait. La journée se passa ainsi jusqu'au soir où les deux adolescents purent enfin se retrouver et parler librement. Sans un mot, Kid tendit un paquet de cigarettes à Hiruma qui se servit de bonne grâce. Le blond alluma le cylindre de nicotine et en inspira avec délectation les deux premières bouffées avant de se décider à parler : « Igunisu Kuroda est intéressé pour nous rencontrer.

- J'ai bien envie de te rire au nez, mec. Kuroda qui s'intéresse à deux lycéens tels que nous ? C'est risible.

- Pourtant, une de ses sbires m'a approché ce matin. Elle avait une tignasse verte d'assez mauvais goût d'ailleurs …

- Des cheveux verts tu dis ? Je connais cette nana. Elle s'appelle Aoi Sakame. Y a encore quelques années, elle vivait dans mon quartier. C'est une vraie plaie.

- Peu importe comment elle s'appelle. Si Kuroda n'a que des sous-fifres dans son genre, il nous sera facile d'atteindre notre but. Car crois-moi, cette fuckin' nana ferait mieux de changer de job parce que niveau discrétion, c'est pas ça ! »

Hiruma entreprit ensuite de lui relater son échange avec la fameuse Aoi Sakame, sous les rires à peine dissimulés de Kid. Les deux adolescents se laissèrent aller à se moquer de la jeune femme avant de vite retrouver leur sérieux. Il ne fallait pas se disperser. Cette occasion était trop belle pour s'approcher du patron du grand banditisme tokyoïte et ainsi mener à terme un de leurs objectifs.

A eux deux, ils voulaient annihiler la suprématie d'un seul homme sur le banditisme et ainsi, rétablir un équilibre entre plusieurs groupes de criminels. Pour cela, Hiruma avait décidé de supprimer Kuroda mais pour réussir cet objectif, il lui fallait s'en approcher suffisamment pour ensuite frapper plus facilement. Logique non ?

Le samedi suivant, Hiruma se rendit au _Devil Nest _accompagné de Kid. L'établissement était miteux avec ses tables et chaises en piteux états, ses banquettes aux tissus déchirés laissant apparaitre l'armature par endroits et son bar poussiéreux. Mais pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était parfait. Choisir un établissement peu voire pas fréquenté était l'assurance de garder un maximum de discrétion sur les activités. Le patron, un certain Sébastian, les accueillit sans se poser de questions bien trop heureux d'avoir des clients, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois voire même des années.

Mollement, Kid commanda deux chopes de bière et Hiruma s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes. Le blond en fuma deux avant l'arrivée de sa boisson, accompagnée par le serveur, lui-même suivi par un cortège facilement identifiable. La procession se composait essentiellement d'hommes aussi hauts que larges et derrière eux, bien caché, la fameuse Aoi Sakame suivait comme son ombre un type maigre comme un clou plus européen que japonais. C'était sans doute celui qu'on appelait Igunisu Kuroda. Une clope à la main, celui-ci regardait le monde à travers le rideau de ses épais cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient péniblement aux épaules. Ces derniers retombaient en une frange désordonné jusqu'à ses yeux gris un peu rouges, sans doute dû à une consommation récente de drogue. Promptement, Hiruma se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers Kuroda, le visage déformé par un sourire poli de circonstances : « Je suis Hiruma Yôichi et voici Kid, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main de l'autre homme

- Enchanté … » marmonna celui-ci, l'air absent

Le Démon coula un regard vers son acolyte. La discussion risquait d'être longue, avec un énergumène pareil. La question à se poser était surtout comment un merdeux pareil pouvait être à la tête du réseau de criminels de la ville ? C'était surréaliste !

Kid, peu enclin à tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, attaqua derechef leur interlocuteur : « Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Hiruma ?

- Ses contacts m'intéressent. Les moyens de pressions qu'ils possèdent sur eux sont surtout très utiles, argua mollement Kuroda

- T'sais que j'ai un prix, mon carnet également. J'fais pas dans l'social avec les gens comme toi abruti.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un homme tel que vous, Yôichi-san.

- Pour vous ce sera Hiruma. On est pas potes à ce que je sache, railla le blond en plantant son regard vert dans celui de son vis-à-vis

- Pouvons nous dire que l'affaire est conclue ? J'ai à faire … soupira Igunisu

- On a fini qu'en échange d'une promesse ! J'veux être le seul à avoir accès aux informations de mon carnet !

- Vous pourriez faire un effort, Hiruma. C'est déjà un très grand honneur pour vous que mon organisation s'intéresse à vous.

- Ouais, peut être. Mais si tu cèdes pas, j'me casse et mon carnet avec moi. Laisses moi m'occuper des liaisons avec d'éventuels clients et partenaires, là tu pourras bénéficier de _mon _travail.

- Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un de moins important que toi sera intéressé par nos conditions et prendra ta place, grâce à nous, intervint Kid

- Vous êtes d'un agaçant tout les deux… Mais c'est d'accord, j'accepte vos conditions. »

Kuroda s'éloigna sur ces mots, suivi par toute sa misérable petite escorte. Hiruma les regarda partir, un sourire plus que satisfait collé aux lèvres. Kid, quant à lui, savourait pleinement ce grand pas en avant dans l'exécution de leur plan. En ce jour de mai, Kuroda venait de signer un contrat avec la déchéance. Il le comprendrait trop tard.

Pendant leurs premiers mois de collaboration, ce dernier s'attela à leur enseigner les rudiments d'une vie de gangster. Grâce à ses bons soins, Hiruma et Kid apprirent très rapidement à manier une arme quel qu'elle soit et à mener une arnaque. Le duo était très complémentaire. Hiruma était la tête tandis que Kid, bien qu'aussi intelligent que son ami, possédait un physique plus impressionnant qui servait à éteindre les réticences de certains. Au début, Kuroda leur confiait des missions relativement simples à exécuter. Des petits vols, des extorsions de fonds, la surveillance d'une cargaison de drogues par exemple. Mais il passa rapidement à des choses beaucoup plus complexes, telles que des assassinats et des arnaques de grande envergure. Ils apprenaient très vite, dépassant même le maitre. Mais ça, s'ils voulaient pouvoir aisément le renverser pour ensuite prendre sa place, ils n'allaient pas lui révéler. Dans le cas contraire, ils auraient vraiment été des crétins finis non ?

Après ces quelques mois d'entrainement gardés secrets, Aoi Sakame se chargea personnellement de les introduire auprès du reste des collaborateurs d'Igunisu Kuroda. Ceux-ci, étroitement rassemblés autour de l'homme, accueillirent les nouveaux arrivants avec une froideur glaciale. Un tas de muscles s'avançait même dangereusement vers Hiruma et Kid, vraisemblablement décidé à se débarrasser de ces deux cloportes sortis d'on ne sait où. Sakame esquissa une réprimande à l'encontre de ce dernier mais Kid l'arrêta : « Laissez-nous nous en charger. »

Hiruma hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, un sourire carnassier en travers du visage. La première règle à appliquer était surtout de ne pas se laisser impressionner.

L'armoire à glace envoya son poing en direction d'Hiruma, beaucoup trop confiant à son goût. Kid restait en arrière, triturant son revolver dans l'attente du bon moment pour frapper. Le blond se baissa à la dernière seconde, évitant de justesse l'énorme poing. Kid intervint alors, se moquant gentiment de son ami : « Tu te ramollis mon pauvre vieux ou quoi ? »

Hiruma s'amusa quelques instants à esquiver les coups et finit par se stopper brusquement. Le géant lui renvoya un regard interloqué avant de tendre les mains pour attraper la gorge frêle du blond. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Agilement, Kid avait réussi à se hisser à hauteur du géant et avait tiré une balle droit dans sa nuque. Le type tomba inerte, raide mort ou dans le meilleur des cas, dans l'incapacité de se relever.

Les yeux écarquillés, le regard de Sakame allait du corps aux deux hommes transpirant la satisfaction et surtout l'arrogance d'avoir fait l'impossible. Avant eux, personne n'avait battu Gaoh. C'était bien la preuve que ces deux là avaient de l'avenir, songea la jeune femme.

Dès lors, on n'osa plus prononcer les noms d'Hiruma et de Kid sans réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Leur renommée grandissait inexorablement et au grand dam d'Igunisu Kuroda, ils étaient aussi craints que lui. Ceux qui n'étaient en théorie que des sous-fifres à peine bons à lécher le sol foulé par ses pieds, le supplantaient en menant dans son dos une campagne active pour le discréditer.

Ils se montraient beaucoup plus sur le terrain qu'il ne le faisait lui-même, contrôlant les entrées et sorties des divers produits de leurs nombreux trafics ou visitant les maisons closes placées sous son joug. De cette façon, leur hyper présence contrebalançait l'absence permanente de Kuroda et des voix commençaient à s'élever pour dénoncer les divers abus de ce dernier. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus intensément on mettait en lumière le harcèlement subi par certaines demoiselles, les dessous de tables venant des mafias concurrentes pour récupérer une partie du fruit des ventes de la drogue et surtout sa manie de garder tout l'argent durement gagné par autrui pour lui seul. Ceux qui étaient capables de s'opposer à Kuroda commençaient à s'indigner, soutenus à mi voix par ceux qui n'en avaient pas la force.

La révolte n'avait jamais été aussi proche.

Hiruma et Kid observaient avec une délectation immense les efforts de Kuroda pour démentir les faits dont ses partenaires l'accusaient. Personne n'était dupe. Dans les films de gangsters, on essayait systématiquement de vous faire avaler un tissu de mensonges selon lequel l'honneur et l'amitié sont les principes fondateurs de l'univers de la criminalité. C'était simplement la course à celui qui écraserait tous les autres, sans avoir le moindre scrupule dans ses agissements.

Hiruma se sentait les épaules pour être cet homme. Mais il lui fallait des alliés pour réaliser son objectif. Dans ce but, il savait exactement où chercher.

Il bossait depuis quelques mois dans les rangs d'Igunisu Kuroda, par conséquent sa connaissance des différents lieux stratégiques de la ville s'était accrue. Un endroit avait particulièrement attiré son attention. C'était une salle de combats clandestins tenue par trois frères dont la réputation les précédait. Jumonji, Togano et Kuroki n'avaient peur de personne et ne rechignaient jamais à livrer une bataille. Certes ils pouvaient lui être utile mais ce n'était pas l'objet de sa visite. La rumeur d'un nom était venue jusqu'à ses oreilles, il voulait vérifier par lui-même les racontars des uns et des autres. S'il s'avérait aussi intéressant que prévu, le blond se chargerait de le convaincre de s'allier à sa cause.

A quelques lieues du quartier général de Kuroda, on trouvait la fameuse salle. Nommée Seijaku ou le Silence en raison des malheureux réduits définitivement au silence par un coup mortel, ce hangar semblait prêt à s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Les murs de tôle avaient dangereusement rouillé par endroits et même à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée, on sentait l'odeur acre du sang séché. Hiruma fronça le nez, l'odorat brusquement agressé par le relent métallique et écœurant qui s'échappait du bâtiment. Mais il ne recula point, malgré son dégoût. Il n'était pas de ces poltrons qui abandonnaient le navire lorsque les choses devenaient compliquées.

Tranquillement, le blond poussa la lourde porte métallique qui était jusqu'alors entrouverte et pénétra dans l'antre de la violence. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seule l'arène était éclairée. Au centre de celle-ci, deux adversaires étaient en plein affrontement. L'homme qu'il était venu chercher en ces lieux était l'un d'eux.

Ce dernier était exactement comme on le lui avait décrit. Grand, bien plus que lui-même ne l'était, des dreadlocks et des lunettes de soleil éternellement collées sur le nez dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Pas de doute, c'était son homme.

Agon Kongo. Le Dragon.

Ce dernier se battait contre un grand brun, à première vue aussi fort que lui. Agon faucha les jambes de son adversaire pour le déséquilibrer, avant de le saisir par le col pour le plaquer au sol. D'un geste précis, il enfonça son genou dans l'abdomen de sa victime et le regarda suffoquer quelques secondes. Un autre homme, identifié par le Démon comme Jumonji, tira alors Agon en arrière pour l'empêcher de tuer le vaincu. On aidait celui-ci à se relever tandis qu'on sortait le Dragon de l'arène. Avant de quitter la lumière de celle-ci, on entendit la voix de l'adversaire vaincu proférer des insultes à l'encontre du vainqueur, la voix rendue rauque par l'étouffement momentané qu'il avait subi : « J'te hais Kongo. La prochaine fois, j'te butterais de mes propres mains ! Une ordure comme toi mérite pas de vivre !

- T'as fini mon petit Seijuro ? Retournes pleurer comme la mauviette que tu es chez ta maman chérie, ici c'est pas pour les tapettes ! » ricana Agon avant d'être emmené de force en direction d'une autre pièce

Hiruma avait observé toute la scène, un de ses sourires sardoniques en travers du visage. Ce type était fascinant et il était hors de question de le laisser filer comme ça. D'un pas vif, il gagna l'arrière du hangar où les trois frères sermonnaient vertement l'homme aux dreadlocks : « Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris putain ? Tu sais que tu dois te calmer au moins ? Kuroda n'attend qu'une chose pour faire fermer la salle, que tu tues quelqu'un à nouveau !

- J'en ai rien à foutre.

- On te loge et on te nourrit. Alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, connard.

- Kuroda n'en a rien à foutre, intervint le nouveau venu

- T'es qui toi connard ? grogna Togano, menaçant

- Ranges les crocs médor. C'est pas toi que je veux, c'est parler avec le fuckin' dreadlocks.

- Dis moi ton nom avant, rétorqua le susnommé

- Hiruma Yôichi.

- Laissez nous vous trois ! » ordonna finalement Agon

Les frères s'entreregardèrent puis décidèrent de s'exécuter. Le Dragon savait se défendre et c'était pas un petit gringalet comme ce Hiruma qui allait l'avoir n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois seuls, Hiruma ne perdit pas de temps à se répandre en bavardages inutiles : « Je viens pour mon propre compte, pas pour celui de Kuroda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, salopard ?

- Je veux faire tomber Kuroda et toi, je sais que t'aimes faire couler le sang. J'veux me débarrasser de tous les alliés de ce fils de pute de Kuroda.

- Ca me suffit pas pour accepter, mec.

- Je veux renverser le fuckin' système et toi, tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Oses dire que je me trompe, fuckin' dreadlocks. »

Agon n'osa pas protester. Ce connard avait raison. Dans le monde du banditisme, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Igunisu Kuroda. Tout allait directement dans les poches d'un mec qui ne combattait même pas par lui-même. Un poltron faible et sans intérêts. Pourtant, il faisait tuer des personnes innocentes selon son unique bon vouloir. Sa mère était de celle là. Elle dealait pour le compte de ce salop qui l'avait abattu de sang froid un jour où elle avait ignoré la règle numéro un quand on bossait pour lui.

L'argent, ça lui allait directement dans les poches et ce, même si vous viviez presque dans la rue avec vos deux enfants.

Le simple souvenir de ses jeunes années raviva en lui des envies de vengeance. Kuroda paierait pour les longues nuits d'hiver passées sous un carton détrempé, étroitement serré contre son frère jumeau dans l'espoir de tromper le froid. En grandissant, il avait développé une haine sans bornes pour Kuroda et ressassait sans cesse sa vengeance. Pourtant, Agon n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de la mettre à exécution.

Mais l'arrivée de cet abruti de blond dans sa vie était une aubaine. Il en avait enfin la possibilité. Plutôt que les intérêts d'Hiruma, Agon y voyait les siens en priorité sans savoir à qui il avait à faire. Conclure un pacte avec l'acolyte de Kid, c'était vendre son âme au Diable dans bien des cas.

Mais quand on ne sait pas, on fonce tête baissée dans le piège en pensant pouvoir s'en tirer par une pirouette si les choses tournent mal.

D'une voix ferme, Agon donna finalement sa réponse : « J'accepte, connard.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, fuckin' dreadlocks. »

L'accord fut conclu d'une poignée de main et le blond lui donna rendez vous dès le lendemain soir au _Devil Nest_. Ce dernier quitta sur ces mots la salle de combats, visiblement très satisfait de lui.

Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

_To Be Continued. _


	2. Chapter 2

_« J'danse avec la mort au bal des gangsters_

_Tout c'que je sais j'lai appris des lèvres même de la peur_

_La société m'appelle dur élève de la peur »_

(Akhenaton-_Sur les Lèvres de la Peur_)

Le samedi suivant sa rencontre avec Agon, Hiruma l'attendait de pied ferme au _Devil Nest_. Kid était là bien évidement. Il était curieux de rencontrer cette perle rare qui selon Hiruma, serait tellement utile pour leurs plans. Les deux acolytes s'étaient installés à leur table habituelle, située tout au fond de la salle. Le patron vint lui-même leur apporter deux choppes de bière, anticipant leur commande qui était toujours la même. Tranquillement, le grand brun tendit son paquet de cigarettes à son ami qui s'y servit. Celui-ci plaça un cylindre de nicotine entre ses lèvres sèches, l'alluma et inspira la fumée libératrice tandis qu'en miroir, Kid faisait de même.

Ils ne pouvaient faire qu'attendre l'individu manquant et c'était assez frustrant. Cela le devenait encore plus en songeant que l'avenir de leur projet dépendait essentiellement d'Agon Kongo. Sans ce dernier, il faudrait des mois à Hiruma pour retrouver quelqu'un de cet acabit là. Du temps, ils en avaient. Mais pas en quantité.

Au bout d'une demie heure, le Dragon se présenta enfin à son rendez-vous. D'un pas tranquille, il s'approcha des deux hommes qui attendaient, sans bouger. Kid se leva le premier, se présentant : « Shien Mushanokoji mais appelles moi Kid.

- Agon.

- Non sans blague, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! railla le cow-boy avec une pointe d'ironie

- Kid, calmes toi. Ne froisses pas notre invité … intervint Hiruma, un rictus tordant ses lèvres

- C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pas la journée. Donc accouches, connard ! cracha le dit invité

- J'y venais justement. »

Le blond prit le temps de tirer sur sa cigarette et d'expirer la fumée d'un geste lent, avant de reprendre la parole : « La seule solution pour mettre Kuroda à genoux, c'est de le tuer.

- Non sans blague … soupira le Dragon

- Tu me laisses finir, fuckin' dreadlocks ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pour tuer ce chien, nous n'avons que peu d'options. Il faut l'avoir par la ruse et la force. Il n'est pas très malin, de plus sa plus grande faiblesse c'est les femmes. Autant utiliser cela à notre avantage non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? argua Kid

- Il nous faut trouver une fille suffisamment intelligente pour le manipuler de manière à ce qu'il crache absolument tout ses secrets. Et quand nous aurons tout cela en main, nous pourrons l'attaquer.

- C'pas idiot ! approuva Agon, tout en songeant que ce même raisonnement pourrait s'appliquer à lui-même

- J'crois même que j'ai la personne qu'il nous faut … annonça énigmatiquement Kid

- C'est qui ? » demandèrent Agon et Hiruma d'une même voix

Kid ne répondit rien, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Avec un certain plaisir, il annonça à Agon qu'il ne voulait lui présenter son contact sous aucun prétexte pour la simple raison qu'il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Ce dernier serra les dents, vexé. L'homme de confiance d'Hiruma se contenta d'expliquer au blond qu'il l'emmènerait à cette fameuse fille le soir même. Agon s'en alla sur ses entrefaites, laissant les deux amis ensembles. Une fois qu'il eut quitté le _Devil Nest _dans un claquement violent de porte, le Démon gratifia son comparse d'un sourire complice qui les fit éclater de rire. Une fois calmé, Hiruma murmura : « Elle est si douée que ça ta fuckin' nana ?

- Y a du potentiel, tu pourras en juger par toi-même plus tard ! Sérieusement Hiruma, tu fais confiance à ce type ?

- Absolument pas. Cette fuckin' montagne de muscles est trop idiote pour que j'ai confiance en lui. Un fuckin' rien pourrait tout faire basculer. Nous devons nous assurer de sa fuckin' loyauté.

- S'il nous trahit un jour, je le tuerais. »

Le ton de Kid était implacable et véritablement décidé. Il ne voulait pas appliquer le principe qui disait « Dieu protège moi de mes amis, mes ennemis je m'en charge ». La trahison était proscrite et les traitres meurent toujours de la main de celui qui a été trahi. C'était la juste manière de voir les choses.

Le soir même, les deux hommes s'étaient rendus dans une boite de nuit miteuse du centre ville. Le _Risoukyou_, l'utopie de multiples hommes égarés dans ce lieu de perdition dans l'unique but de laisser parler toute la perversité qui sommeillait en eux. Kid avait assuré à Hiruma que Kuroda ne connaissait pas cette boite, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules qui n'était pas sous son contrôle.

Le blond sur ses talons, le brun traversa la grande salle où s'accumulaient déjà une poignée de danseurs légèrement éméchés et s'arrêta directement au bar. Une poignée de nanas affreusement maquillées et vêtues comme de vulgaires prostituées alors qu'elles étaient clientes tenta d'approcher Hiruma qui les repoussa sèchement. En d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas dit non. En l'occurrence, ni lui ni Kid n'étaient là pour ça. La barmaid, une rousse maigre à faire peur, s'adressa directement à ce dernier : « La même chose que d'habitude, beau brun ?

- Nan, désolée Chiara. Par contre, tu sais où est Leiko ?

- Derrière, elle est sortie fumer.

- Merci ! »

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers une porte dérobée au fond de la salle. Hiruma lui emboita le pas, décidément très curieux de découvrir l'identité de cette Leiko. Kid poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur l'arrière du club, une espèce d'esplanade de béton assez peu esthétique. Appuyée contre le mur, on trouvait une jeune fille d'environ seize ans pas plus. Ses cheveux courts teints en rouge vif lui retombaient élégamment au niveau des yeux, les faisant paraitre encore plus noirs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. L'adolescente arborait un t-shirt ayant déjà bien vécu du groupe punk _The Clash, _une jupe à motifs écossais courte par-dessus un collant déchiré et des rangers. Une punk pour séduire Kuroda ? Au premier abord, c'était pas gagné. Ils allaient devoir changer quelques petites choses pour qu'elle corresponde aux critères du grand patron des criminels.

Tranquillement, elle termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa sans ménagement d'un coup de talon avant de lever les yeux vers eux. Kid la salua gentiment : « Salut Leiko ! La forme ?

- Ouais, ouais. J'vais juste finir par buter l'un de ces pervers, je ne les supporte plus ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce coin paumé ? Parce que Kid, aussi intelligent que tu es, t'as pas amené un pote pour le plaisir de lui montrer mon horrible visage j'me trompe ?

- T'es maligne pour une fuckin' fillette. Ca me plait ! rit Hiruma, un rictus en travers du visage

- Merci du compliment mais tu es ?

- Hiruma Yôichi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Leiko, tu connais Igunisu Kuroda non ? intervint Kid

- Bien sûr que oui ! Ce sale type est connu partout. Il est violent avec les filles qui travaillent pour lui … Le pire qui pourrait m'arriver c'est de travailler pour lui !

- Nous voulons le faire tomber, lâcha Hiruma avec un léger sourire

- Comment vous espérez faire ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille

- Grâce à toi, Leiko, nous pouvons y arriver … S'il est hors d'état de nuire, nous aurons une dette éternelle envers toi ! supplia Kid

- C'est d'accord. »

La réponse avait fusé avec cette nonchalance dont Leiko ne semblait jamais se débarrasser. Hiruma se mit alors en devoir de lui expliquer en quoi consistait son rôle, de façon à être sûre qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'on attendait d'elle : « Demain soir, je t'amènerais au _Shokuzai_, l'un des clubs de Kuroda. Tu t'arranges pour l'approcher et tu t'efforces de le séduire pour arriver à rentrer dans son intimité. Gagnes sa confiance et tires toutes les informations que tu peux. Ensuite, on s'arrangera pour voir ce qui est intéressant ou non nous-mêmes.

- Il a de l'humour pour appeler un de ses clubs de strip-tease le Rédemption … soupira Leiko en tirant sur une nouvelle cigarette

- Fais attention à toi. On ne sait pas ce dont ce type est capable avec les femmes ! prévint Kid

- Je sais me défendre !

- Il est dangereux, souffla Kid en coulant un regard vers Hiruma qui était visiblement censé agréer à son point de vue

- Arrêtes de vouloir la couver, ducon. Cette gamine a l'air d'avoir de la ressource et au besoin, je pourrais intervenir puisque je serais avec elle ! » répondit-il, un sourire ironique au travers du visage

Le blond se moquait de Kid, pourri d'angoisse. Visiblement, il n'était pas si insensible que ça au charme de la petite, songea Hiruma qui nota ce détail dans un coin de sa tête. Toute chose a son utilité un jour ou l'autre, il suffit de savoir les exploiter.

Le soir même, Leiko attendait le Démon en bas de son petit appartement miteux, situé non loin du _Risoukyou_. La jeune femme s'était changée pour revêtir une tenue plus conventionnelle pour quelconque individu féminin cherchant à attirer l'œil de Kuroda. A la place de son attirail punk, cette dernière avait enfilé une robe noire relativement classique mais avec un généreux décolleté et avait accompagné le tout d'une paire de talons. Quand Hiruma arrêta la voiture à sa hauteur, il la salua d'un sifflement appréciateur : « Si avec ça il craque pas notre pourriture, faut qu'il aille se faire soigner ! »

En réponse, Leiko lui tira la langue. Les deux éclatèrent de rire, manière de se détendre avant de rentrer dans l'arène. Arrivés devant le club, Hiruma se gara à la place qui lui était allouée sur le parking. La jeune femme s'extirpa de la place passager avec difficulté et accepta volontiers le bras que lui tendait Hiruma au sortir du véhicule. Le bras callé sous celui du blond, le couple s'avança vers l'entrée du club. Une file d'attente immense s'étirait le long du trottoir et lorsqu'ils la remontèrent directement pour s'approcher du videur, Leiko s'attira une foule de regards mauvais venant de nanas trop maquillées et aussi vêtues que si elles s'étaient contentées de porter une serviette. Y avait quelques jalouses, s'amusa-t-elle.

Son partenaire se stoppa devant le videur, un colosse sans âme du nom de Tetsuma. La voix très grave de ce dernier surprit très peu Leiko, elle allait avec le personnage : « T'es qui ?

- Hiruma Yôichi. La demoiselle est un cadeau pour le patron, répondit le Démon d'un ton égal tandis que sa compagne ponctuait sa tirade d'un sourire enjôleur

- Passez. »

Le duo passa tranquillement la lourde porte blindée, sous les cris indignés de ceux qui attendaient encore dans le froid. A peine avaient-ils un pied dans le vestibule du club qu'une nuée de larbins les accosta pour prendre leurs manteaux. Sans piper mot, Hiruma leur tendit sa veste en cuir tout en prenant soin d'attacher son flingue à sa ceinture. L'une des hôtesses l'observa faire, un soupçon de peur dans les yeux. D'un ton paisible, le blond lâcha : « On est jamais trop prudents. Déformation professionnelle, très probablement ! »

Leiko renvoya un lumineux sourire à la malheureuse, riant ouvertement de la peur qui lui avait saisi les entrailles. A force de fréquenter de tels hommes, on finit par oublier que cet étalage de violence, décadence de l'humanité, n'est pas normal. On oublie d'avoir peur et on se contente de regarder sans voir. Le vertige de l'interdit fait passer la conscience morale au second plan.

Dès leur entrée, la musique assourdissante arracha une grimace à Leiko. Sur la piste de danse, des silhouettes indistinctes se déhanchaient au rythme de la _house music_ si agressive aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Hiruma la tira jusqu'au bar, la fit asseoir et la laissa commander ce qu'elle voulait. Lui, chercha Kuroda dans la foule d'anonymes. A vue de nez, ce dernier devait se trouver vers le fond de la pièce dans le carré réservé au patron et aux invités de marques. Sa partenaire observa son manège quelques instants avant de demander : « Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Il est au fond, entouré de ses sbires.

- On y va ?

- Finis ton verre avant, » sourit le blond

Leiko avala son whisky cul sec et lui emboita le pas pour gagner le carré privé. Pour éviter de le perdre dans la marée humaine, la jeune femme accrocha fermement le bras du blond qui fendait la foule sans aucune hésitation. Il pouvait bousculer des gens, leur écraser les pieds volontairement ou non, il n'en avait que faire !

Finalement, ils étaient arrivés devant Kuroda. Leiko se retint à grand peine de grimacer devant ce dernier. Elle l'imaginait avec un tout petit peu plus de prestance et de charisme, là on en était très loin. C'était un morveux sans intérêts qui voulait faire croire qu'il était un homme grand et puissant, employant pour cela des moyens absolument abjects. Comme si la cruauté avait toujours garanti un pouvoir durable.

Risible.

A ce moment là, la jeune femme avait plus que jamais envie d'aider Hiruma et Kid à faire tomber ce type. Elle commença d'ailleurs à jouer son rôle sans que le Démon ne l'y est invité, lui arrachant un regard sincèrement impressionné : « Monsieur Kuroda, si vous saviez comme je suis _enchantée _de rencontrer un homme de votre carrure … C'est tellement rare de nos jours ! » minauda-t-elle

Visiblement charmé, Kuroda tapota la place à côté de lui pour l'inviter à s'y asseoir. Aussitôt, Leiko fit en sorte de toujours rechercher le contact avec son voisin, lui collant sous le nez son généreux décolleté. Dans le regard du mafieux, on voyait briller une lueur de convoitise.

Hiruma jubilait littéralement de l'intérieur et à ce moment là, la chanson qui résonnait furieusement dans les enceintes faisait écho à son état d'esprit. _**In the belly of the beast, I'm a wolf amongst sheep. **__Dans le ventre de la bête, je suis le loup parmi les moutons. _

Et comme le loup avant lui, il se repaitrait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'eux.

Tranquillement, il observa le manège de Leiko et la vit partir s'isoler avec Kuroda. Le plan était en marche. D'un pas tranquille, Hiruma quitta son poste d'observation et quitta l'assourdissante piste de danse. Une migraine commençait à naitre douloureusement dans ses tempes, alors au diable Kid et ses inquiétudes !

De toute façon, la fuckin' gamine savait se défendre elle le lui avait dit.

Le blond gagna sa voiture et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Allongé sur la banquette arrière, ce dernier fendit le sommeil et attendit. Dormir n'était pas une condition de son bien être, il pouvait passer des jours sans fermer l'œil.

Les uns disaient qu'il était exceptionnel, les autres disaient que c'était la peur qui l'étreignait froidement pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. C'était ceux là qui disaient vrai.

La peur d'être tué était plus forte que le besoin de repos. Mais c'est normal. L'homme est une bête comme une autre et dans chaque animal, il y a un instinct de survie plus fort que tout le reste.

L'Instinct de Mort.

Il n'y a que ça pour faire avancer un gangster.

Au matin, une Leiko toute débraillée toquant à la vitre l'extirpa de sa torpeur. Il lui ouvrit promptement et démarra en trombe. A travers la fenêtre entrouverte, la brune avait allumé une cigarette et semblait savourer ce moment de sérénité retrouvée. Le Démon n'était pas pressé qu'elle se mette à table, elle parlerait d'elle-même.

Une fois débarrassée de son mégot, cette dernière s'empressa de le faire : « Il a pas balancé grand-chose, Hiruma-san. J'ai juste réussi à obtenir quelques brides d'informations sur ses alliés les plus susceptibles de le trahir.

- J'suppose que ce fuckin' connard nous inclut dans l'affaire, l'fuckin' cow-boy et moi-même ?

- Etonnement non. Il a l'air de vous penser totalement allié à sa cause, surtout toi. Kuroda semble penser que vous vous ressemblez.

- Dans ses rêves, peut être. Mais le rêve devient souvent cauchemar, surtout dans notre monde il l'apprendra à ses dépends. Donc, qui sont les heureux futurs collaborateurs de sa chute ?

- Un petit voleur à la tire du nom de Rui Habashira qui travaille directement sous ses ordres pour les larcins qu'il souhaite garder discrets, Mamoru Bamba le chef de son principal réseau de reventes d'armes et bien que cela m'étonne, ses propres bras droits.

- On parle bien d'Aoi Sakame et de Manabu Yukimitsu ? Les deux chiens qui seraient prêts à lui embrasser les pieds si c'était nécessaire ?

- Eux mêmes. C'est troublant …

- Il a pas craché les raisons de sa méfiance, ce fuckin' con ?

- Non, sinon crois bien que j'aurais tout balancé directement.

- T'as plus qu'à y retourner c'soir et arranges toi pour qu'il accouche rapidement, sinon t'es bonne pour rester avec ce fuckin' porc un bon moment …

- J'vais faire de mon mieux !

- T'es la meilleure, gamine. C'est encore une chose que Kuroda ne comprend pas. Une nana, c'est aussi fort qu'un gros balèze dans notre milieu. Ca l'est peut être même plus, alors écrases le ! »

Le blond avait ponctué sa tirade d'une œillade visiblement décidée, que Leiko lui avait renvoyé en miroir. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, c'était principalement la raison pour laquelle Kid s'était irrémédiablement senti intrigué par cette fille. Un jour, il penserait à s'entourer de gens un peu plus calmes …

Au bout de quelques semaines, Leiko faisait partie intégrante du cercle de Kuroda. Elle le suivait comme son ombre dans ses déplacements, semblait boire la moindre de ses paroles tout en lui donnant d'excellents conseils dans la gestion de ses affaires. Il aimait dire à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était la femme qu'il lui fallait et elle, pendant ce temps, se contentait de sourire bêtement comme si l'idée lui convenait. C'était loin d'être le cas. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait face à ce regard gris aux accents porcins, c'était du dégoût. Ses œillades énamourées lui filaient la nausée, ses mains sur son corps la faisaient vomir. Souvent, lorsqu'elle refusait de se plier aux désirs pervers de Kuroda, celui-ci la forçait à céder. Bien qu'elle tentait désespérément de le cacher à ses deux acolytes, Kid finit par le découvrir. Le brun se retint à grand peine d'aller réduire Kuroda au silence. Le plan d'Hiruma prévalait sur ses propres sentiments, il serait toujours temps eux d'éliminer cette ordure de la pire espèce. Pourtant, le blond décida tout de même d'apprendre à combattre à leur amie, histoire qu'elle puisse se défendre au besoin. Kid n'en savait rien et cela valait mieux. Obnubilé par l'idée de protéger son tendre amour prétendument sans défenses, il en oubliait qu'elle était aussi forte mentalement qu'un homme.

Grâce à Leiko, les deux compères avaient un avantage. Ils connaissaient l'emploi du temps de Kuroda à la minute prêt, ce qui leur donnait tout le loisir d'aller rendre visite aux traitres potentiels dans les rangs du « maitre ».

Le premier à qui ils rendirent visite fut Rui Habashira. Quand Hiruma frappa gentiment à la porte de sa planque, un hangar fait de tôle rouillé et semblant prêt à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent un peu trop fort, ce dernier eut soudainement peur de voir les flics derrière le battant. Un peu inquiet, il vint observer ses visiteurs dans l'ombre du judas fixé sur la porte. Son soulagement se fit sentir quand Habashira reconnut les visages d'Hiruma Yôichi et de Kid, des hommes de Kuroda. Bien que peu enclin à laisser entrer deux chiens à la solde de cette ordure, il leur ouvrit la porte. Volontairement hargneux, Habashira les jaugea avant de grogner : « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Te parler, fuckin' con.

- De quoi ? interrogea Habashira, méfiant

- De Kuroda. Mais je pense qu'il est plus prudent de parler à l'intérieur non ? intervint Kid, sur un ton apaisant

- Ok, rentrez … marmonna Habashira

- Tu verras fuckin' con, on a des trucs intéressants à te dire ! » sourit Hiruma

Habashira referma promptement la porte derrière eux, avant de leur désigner le canapé au tissu fleuri défraichi qui trônait dans un coin. Une fois les deux compères installés, il se positionna en face de ces derniers. Tranquillement, Hiruma sortit une clope de sa manche et l'alluma. Il prit son temps pour la terminer, écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier que lui désignait Kid, puis prit la parole : « On veut se débarrasser de Kuroda.

- Vous n'y arriverez jamais, objecta Habashira

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais, ducon ? rétorqua Hiruma

- Ce mec a fait son trou dans le milieu, il dirige tout. Il a des yeux partout, s'il se rend compte de votre trahison, il se débarrassera de vous sans sourciller.

- Tu crois franchement qu'on est idiots ou quoi ? On sait tout ça … soupira Kid

- Alors renoncez !

- Sûrement pas connard ! cracha le blond, visiblement agacé

- Alors expliques moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre, foutu Hiruma ! rétorqua Rui

- C'est très simple. Tu vois sa nouvelle fuckin' conquête qu'est toujours dans ses pattes dernièrement ?

- Ouais.

- Elle bosse avec nous et elle nous livre absolument toutes les informations possibles sur son business, intervint Kid

- Donc on sait pertinemment que tu lui es pas aussi fidèle que tu voudrais nous le faire croire, pauvre con ! » compléta le blond

Habashira se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du blond qui l'observait, son habituel sourire de prédateur en travers des lèvres. Ce Hiruma dégageait cette espèce d'animalité qui rendait dangereux n'importe quel gangster. Certes, peut être qu'il n'était pas recommandable et semblant encore plus apte à la trahison que ne pouvait l'être Igunisu Kuroda. Mais pouvait-il sincèrement être pire que ce dernier ? Kuroda n'avait aucun sens moral, n'hésitant pas à s'attaquer aux proches de ses subordonnés. Pour se faire obéir d'eux, il lui fallait les briser jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se relever. Il lui fallait des hommes qui ne savaient que ramper.

Mais jamais Kuroda n'imaginait une seule seconde que ces malheureux qu'il avait petit à petit détruits, puissent se rebeller.

On sous-estime souvent le pouvoir de la volonté. Elle ferait faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, pour peu qu'il ne craque.

Habashira se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ce dernier avait peur de ce que sa participation au projet des deux énergumènes en face de lui, ne lui fasse connaitre un sort funeste. Kuroda détestait suffisamment les traitres pour leur offrir une mort douloureuse. Il les empoisonnait avec un champignon vénéneux. Les premiers jours, les malheureuses victimes vomissaient leurs tripes, avaient des maux de ventre horribles. Après six jours, le foie commençait doucement à se détruire et ils ne tardaient pas à mourir dans un cri de souffrance muet.

N'importe quel humain comprendrait qu'Habashira refuse l'offre d'Hiruma par simple peur de subir ce supplice inhumain. Mais ce dernier devinait parfaitement que son interlocuteur n'avait que du courage à revendre. Au fond de nous, que l'on soit dans la légalité ou non, on a tous envie de prouver notre valeur. Habashira était de ceux là. Au final, l'envie de prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple voleur sans cervelle fut la plus forte.

Ses yeux auparavant fixés sur un pan de mur en béton, perdu dans une contemplation placide, se tournèrent alors vers Hiruma, une étonnante détermination dans le regard. Le blond sourit de son rictus habituel. Il l'avait convaincu. Comme pour attester cette affirmation muette, Habashira lâcha simplement : « J'accepte.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas, assura Kid

- A vous de me le prouver, les mecs.

- Nous te contacterons dès que nous aurons rassemblés tout les pièces de notre fuckin' échiquier. De là, t'verras par toi-même que je suis loin de plaisanter, fuckin' caméléon. »

Habashira hocha simplement la tête. Le message était passé et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contacté par Hiruma, il devrait jouer son rôle à la perfection. Kuroda ne verrait pas le coup venir. Paradoxalement, quand on est soi même un traitre, on ne voit jamais quand les autres décident de nous trahir.

Dure réalité.

Hiruma sortit hors du hangar, Kid sur ses talons. Ils échangèrent un regard significatif. Si l'un avait accepté, les autres bougeraient sans aucun problème. Le poids du nombre fait toujours la différence.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le duo alla de planque en planque pour rencontrer leurs potentiels futurs alliés. Mamoru Bamba fut peut être celui étant le plus facile à convaincre. Avec son sens de l'honneur absolument démesuré, il devenait chaque jour que Dieu fait un peu plus réticent à faire des combats d'Igunisu Kuroda les siens. Quand Hiruma évoqua son souhait de construire un monde bien loin de la fourberie de celui de leur « chef », le colosse n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il promit de s'allier à eux pour leur fournir toutes les armes qui leur serraient nécessaire.

Vint le temps d'aborder les deux cas les plus délicats. Manabu Yukimitsu et Aoi Sakame, les bras droit et gauche de Kuroda. Du fait de leur proximité avec ce dernier, il fallait amener leur projet de manière douce, sans qu'ils ne se braquent et ne révèlent tout à Kuroda.

Trois jours après leur visite à Mamoru Bamba, Hiruma se rendit à l'appartement d'Aoi Sakame. Pour une fois, Kid n'était pas là mais en revanche, Leiko était de la partie. Le blond avait pensé, à tort ou à raison, qu'une femme serait plus en mesure de convaincre une autre femme.

Aoi Sakame habitait au dernier étage d'un immeuble du centre ville, non loin du QG de Kuroda. En tant que bras droit de ce dernier, elle devait pouvoir être présente le plus rapidement possible, en cas de débordement. Parce que le patron est toujours trop occupé pour venir lui-même s'en charger, c'est bien connu. Tranquillement, le duo grimpa les escaliers tortueux, dont le bois commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'user. Arrivés devant la porte, Hiruma laissa le soin à Leiko de frapper.

L'autre femme ne mit que quelques secondes à venir leur ouvrir, vraisemblablement elle n'était pas loin de la porte. Aoi haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant les deux personnes sur son pallier. Méfiante, elle demanda : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? Leiko, tu sais bien qu'il n'apprécierait pas que tu te ballades avec quelqu'un comme _lui_.

- Si tu me laisses t'expliquer, ce serait plus simple, argumenta cette dernière un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Rentres. Hiruma Yôichi, ne m'en veux pas mais je refuse que quelqu'un comme toi pénètre chez moi.

- Si cela convient à _madame_. Leiko, je t'attendrais dans le pub en face. »

La brune opina et emboita le pas à Sakame. Cette dernière la fit asseoir au salon, dans un des fauteuils de cuir un peu usé puis demanda : « Pourquoi es-tu là et surtout, avec Hiruma Yôichi bon sang ?

- Avant de répondre, je peux te poser une question ?

- Evidemment.

- Quels sentiments portent tu à l'encontre d'Igunisu Kuroda ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts prit le temps de répondre à cette question. Quand elle l'avait connu, il était pareil à ces gamins idiots qui n'ont que leurs rêves à réaliser en tête. Il était de ceux là, obsédé par l'idée de vivre cette vie de gangster si attrayante. A dix huit ans, il s'était engagé dans les rangs de Takeshi Shigumo, le maitre de la pègre de l'époque. Pour ne pas le laisser seul, elle était venue avec lui. Paisiblement, le jeune Kuroda avait appris à combattre aux côtés de cet homme. Ce dernier était mort de sa main, parce que comme on dit, l'élève finit toujours par dépasser le maitre.

Dès lors, la naïveté et cette espèce d'innocence qu'il avait en lui avait totalement disparu, remplacés par quelque chose de plus noir. Etre à la tête d'un empire vous rend paranoïaque, c'est un fait.

Mais dans ce cas précis, Kuroda ne dormait plus, mangeait à peine. Pour tenir debout, il se bourrait d'amphétamines et autres excitants. Sakame avait de plus en plus de mal à le reconnaitre. Il devenait même violent à son égard si elle n'obéissait pas au doigt et à l'œil à ses ordres. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle avait peur. Lui, son meilleur ami, la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, l'effrayait plus que de raison.

Au final, si elle était encore à ses côtés cinq ans après, c'est en souvenir de leur amitié passée. L'aimait-elle encore comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ?

Il la dégoutait trop pour cela. Mais au fond, elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

S'arrachant finalement à ses réflexions, Sakame se tourna de nouveau vers Leiko pour délivrer sa réponse : « Je ne le hais pas autant que toi et tes petits copains, si c'est ça que tu souhaites savoir.

- Je lis le dégoût qu'il t'inspire dans tes yeux, Aoi.

- Malgré tout, j'ai l'espoir qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était.

- Le pouvoir change irrémédiablement les hommes. Surtout dans ce milieu, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Tu pourras vérifier ta foutue théorie quand ton cher Hiruma dirigera. Il est déjà un monstre, il deviendra bien pire et tu espéreras secrètement qu'il redevienne comme avant. Ce sera la même chose pour Kid.

- Ne confonds pas tout. Hiruma est peut être le Diable mais jamais il ne s'abaissera au même niveau que Kuroda.

- C'est-ce qu'on verra.

- Tu oublies qu'il a buté sa sœur, salope. »

A l'insulte, Aoi Sakame se jeta sur Leiko. La brune bloqua le poing de la femme aux cheveux verts et la déséquilibra d'un habile coup de genoux. D'une clé de bras, cette dernière fut plaquée au sol. Tranquillement, l'autre saisit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'Hiruma. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement : « Alors t'en es où, fuckin' gamine ?

- Elle marchera pas dans l'plan.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce qu'elle vient de m'attaquer, fuckin' faux blond.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, alors. Et dépêches toi, foutue gosse, j'ai les crocs.

- Bien chef ! »

La brune raccrocha prestement et saisit un des couteaux papillons qu'elle gardait toujours dans la manche de son blouson de cuir. Sakame esquissa alors une tentative pour se libérer et volontairement, Leiko la laissa faire.

Le bras droit de Kuroda se jeta alors de nouveau sur elle. Les coups s'échangèrent un moment, l'une n'arrivant pas à toucher l'autre pour lui faire mal. Leiko ne souhaitait qu'une chose. En finir.

Sakame venait de bloquer son crochet du droit et de répliquer par un uppercut qu'elle choisit de mettre en application la dernière leçon d'Hiruma. Si tu sens que la situation est désespérée, laisses ton adversaire te toucher et arranges toi pour le blesser gravement juste après.

Comme au ralenti, elle laissa le coup la toucher puis se décala de quelques pas sur la gauche, là où la garde de Sakame était la plus faible. Sans crier gare, elle enfonça son couteau dans l'estomac de son adversaire.

Cette dernière cracha un flot de sang mais c'était évidement insuffisant pour la faire mourir. Mais la consigne était justement de la laisser en vie.

C'était un avertissement pour Kuroda. Pour lui montrer que son hégémonie n'est pas éternelle et qu'ils sont tous, y compris lui en danger.

Leiko sortit tranquillement de l'appartement, refermant sa veste en cuir pour dissimuler les tâches de sang sur sa chemise. Elle attendit sur le trottoir en face du pub l'arrivée d'Hiruma. Le blond lui lança un regard auquel la brune répondit immédiatement : « En vie, comme tu m'as toujours dit de le faire si un cas comme ça se présentait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, au final ?

- Yukimitsu ne se laissera pas convaincre, même s'il est moins proche de lui que Sakame.

- J'sais pas.

- Excuses, fuckin' démon mais tu veux véritablement prendre le risque de te faire trahir en pleine bataille ? Tu ne penses pas plutôt qu'il vaut mieux jouer la sécurité, notamment avec ce foutu gros bras dont tu m'as parlé et ses copains du _Seijaku _?

- Je compte sur toi aussi, fuckin' gosse.

- J'serais là après la bataille. Comme prévu. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Cette nuit là, Leiko ne rejoignit pas Kuroda. Elle demeura dans son appartement, avec une seule phrase en tête._**We're in a life where it's kill or lose**_. _Nous sommes dans une vie où il faut tuer ou perdre. _

Elle espérait juste être du côté des gagnants.

_To Be Continued._


End file.
